


You'll Be Alright

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, don't tag as any ships, past minor character death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: "I'd give anything to have them back."





	You'll Be Alright

"Hey, Ken?" Lee called out as he entered his friend's room.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Kenny called from his bed drunkenly.

Lee's nose wrinkled up at the smell of whiskey. It was strong. He knew Kenny had been drowning himself in the liquor since he'd found it in the mansion. But now was time to put an end to it.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" 

"Wha' duz it look like?"

"Man, you need ta stop. Drinking yourself to death isn't gonna help anyone." Lee said as he came to stand beside the bed.

"Well what the hell is? I ain't good for shit anyways." Kenny said, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"Give me the bottle, Kenny." Lee demanded, reaching for said bottle only for it to be jerked away. "Kenny!"

"Get the fuck away from me! I'm not a little kid that you can just boss 'round!" Kenny raged. "You think you can just make us do what you say just because yer' the leader?"

"I'm not trying to boss people around. I'm trying to do what's best for the group. Plus that, I never asked to become the leader. Everyone just started looking to me as one." Lee said, sighing heavily as he sat at the foot of the bed. "I'm doing the best that I can here, man. And it's not exactly easy."

The two looped into momentary silence, neither quite sure of what else to say. Kenny looked at his bottle for a moment in thought before throwing against the wall. Lee made no acknowledgement to the noise, continuing to stare blankly at the ground.

"M'sorry. I know it ain't easy on one person having to make decisions for a group. Especially when yer' having ta juggle taking care of a little girl too." Kenny apologized.

"No shit." 

"If it's any conciliation, you're doing good...Katjaa would have thought you were doing a great job, too." Kenny said quietly, gaze falling to his lap.

Lee looked over at his friend, giving him a sympathetic look. "You alright?"

"I'm...no. I'm not okay, Lee. I'm...I just miss my family. So so much." Kenny said, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I know." Lee said, placing a comforting hand on Kenny's shoulder.

"I'd give anything to have them back." Kenny sobbed.

Lee scooted a bit closer so he could wrap a comforting arm around the other's shoulders. He'd never seen his friend so distraught before his family's deaths. 

"I'm sorry that you lost them, Kenny. I really am. But you've still got family here that needs you, Clementine and me." Lee said. "And it probably doesn't account for much, but...you're my brother, man. And I'm stickin' by you till the end."

Kenny looked the black man in the eyes, watching him a bit skeptically for a moment. Then, to Lee's surprise, the redneck wrapped his arms around his shoulders and let out a quiet sob.

With a little hesitation, Lee returned the hug, resting his chin on the other's shoulder.

"You'll be alright, Ken."


End file.
